Queer As Folk: Season 6
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: If you're Looking For Something Ordinary...If you're looking for Familiar...Look Somewhere Else. If you thought it would be the last of seeing Brian and the gang you thought wrong. Let Brian take you through the journey that is his life. From Justin leaving for New York and Brian Kinney marrying it's going to shape up to be a good night read.
1. Episode 1

Monogamy is a Bitch

Chapter One:

After rewatching a few months back I had an idea and this is what it is. I don't own queer as folk but it's a shame all these character belong to Russell T Davies.

Future reference I didn't have no idea how a 7 year old boy would talk so some words may not work in the sentence so excuse me for that.

Summary For this Chapter: A year of misery on his own lets just see how Brian Kinney hid it or did people see through it. Spending time with Gus has brought clarity to his little mind. (sorry to the reference)

All different Point Of Views some may surprise you.

Brian's POV

I woke like it was a normal day my arm stretched out for nothing, I stood in the loft there was no trace of him as I looked around I thought I would get used to it by now for the past week all the things that reminded of him had disappeared, my bottom drawer stuck out empty as the day it came.

My routine was get up, showered and dressed go to work looking back at my dark place of a home.

Walked into Kinetic, Cynthia stared up at me and smiled from her place as she stood next to the receptionist.

Everybody seems quiet whenever I walk into work it's like they know Justin is not in Pittsburgh no more because of his absence from Kinetic with every smile that I get from my employee's it's full of sympathy.

When I finished I got back in my car and drove home it was around six when I stumbled in dropped everything from my hands and walked to the fridge.

By taking out a bottle of scotch I leaned up and reached for a glass as I poured some drink in I watched it swirl in the glass before drinking it one go, poured some more I grabbed the glass and walked over to the bed and flopped down.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I had fallen into sleep and was ready to start my day over again.

A month of misery came before he contacted me it was a small letter and attached was a picture of the outside of his apartment.

**Dear Brian**

**Just to tell you I'm coping as much as you expect, feels like the earth has stopped, I've still got to get used to the hour time change. I'm in luck with this apartment considering there was none for hire where I wanted it to be and it's a lot better than the other ones I saw before; they were hideous.**

**So I got to talking to a few contacts; I made one on the plane and we got to talking and her other half's brother just got an agent for his work and I got an interview with the guy straight away. He was interested in my work so much so he decided to take me on. I've looked over the contract that he had and I used Lindsey's old lawyer to overlook it, it states that I don't have to give him commission until I actually host my second art show and he only gets 5% of the earning so it's not too that much than I thought.**

**I'm on my way up already and I've only been here a few months. I love you and don't let Debbie worry over me because I know she will.**

**Justin x**

I licked my lip and put the letter on the night stand and sat on my bed, I sat contemplating the amount of content in the letter like he doesn't know what to say maybe because he hasn't got time to call me as he says in the letter. Once the letter came he called a week later.

I picked up the Kinetic phone, I was staying late like many other times before that but this time I'm hoping not to fall asleep on the lounger especially with Ted always finding me all the time.

"Kinney"

"Brian"

My heart sank at the voice I haven't heard for the past 3 months "Justin" then it was silent I could still hear him breathing in the background, for all those 5 years, we had nothing to say except the silence that followed showing that speaking was harder than everybody thought.

He called every 2 days just like this phone call.

After a while I started to work less and hung out on my own at the loft or checking Babylon's inventory or basically just staying in at an office every day.

I don't fuck as much as I did before it's easier for me to not go back to fucking everything in sight I struggled with the concept of a one night wonder without any meaning.

Some say it's me Brian Kinney growing up but it's because my partner in crime Michael calls us has followed his own path.

It was month 13 when it changed.

I was in a fucking mood and I normally wouldn't admit it. I had lost a major account to fucking New York, we were no match for them their artwork was magnificent the way it interlinked with each other.

I stormed through the boardroom when the representatives left "what the fuck was that?" I was fuming loosening my tie a slight.

Cynthia ran to catch up with me "Brian you have a phone call" I glared at her and walked off leaving her behind me.

I sat down at my desk and picked it up "Kinney" I growled.

"Brian" his voice always calms me down but I won't admit that.

"Justin" it's silent as it always is but then he sighed and I knew it was going to be a different conversation.

"I've got a proper solo show"

"That's great"

"I know but I was hoping that you'd come?"

"I wouldn't miss it" I said he let out a breath he must have been holding.

There was a knock on the door "come in" Cynthia slowly appeared

"Hang on Justin" I covered the phone with the palm of my hand "Yes" I answered.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave for the day?" she asked.

"No thanks, about earlier?" he mentioned.

"Its okay you got a lot on your mind, see you tomorrow" she waved and left the room.

I sighed "Justin?"

"Still here" he sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

And then he broke out a sob "no" he sniffled "I miss you"

"I know," I replied hearing the way his voice lowered "me to"

"I though this should be easy me going away but I'm in my apartment and asking myself a million questions," he said "I'm not happy everything I paint has no substance or meaning it's just anger, frustration and I can't take it," he breathed out "I'm scared that when I see you at my show next month I'm going to break down and never let go"

He knew the walls I built up came tumbling apart as I listened the way his lowered voice that broke in between the sentence, it was like he was losing his voice all over again "I won't tell anyone Brian just let it out" In not a long time ago, I cried.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF- QAF-JT-BK-QAF-

Lindsey Pov

I got a phone call from Brian, I knew that all this time he was hurting and nobody could see it so I convinced him to visit. It didn't take much as I think he felt bad for neglecting Gus for such a long time since we moved and changed the flow of liberty.

All this time Brian has a nagging feeling that ever since we left Pittsburgh and took his son away from him he thinks everybody is leaving him and he will get left behind.

But I know he feels guilty for not being Gus's dad for when he couldn't understand why we had to move.

Gus came running in one day "Daddy's taking me to see Jussin" he giggled and ran back out to finish his phone call, I smiled.

I think everyone knows Gus can say Justin's name properly he just likes the attention that it gives him.

Brain's Pov

Gus ran out I told him from the phone I laughed when I hear him shouting at Lindsay, I laugh harder as he comes back to the phone.

"Daddy, mummy said it was okay" he says it's silent for a minute "JR spit up" I laughed.

"That's nice Sonny boy"

"Not really" he was talking at full speed "Mumma said you have trouble telling people how you feel, like Jussin"

"Did she now?"

"Yes but its alright I love you, it doesn't mean your indentitive"

"Insensitive"

"Yeah I know" I laugh again.

"I got to go now so I'll see you soon"

"You better call me tomorrow" Gus demanded.

"Yeah yeah Sonny Boy" I closed my phone and leaned back against my chair.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF- QAF-JT-BK-QAF-

Normal POV

"Its not right ma he shuts everyone out. Ted says when he comes into work and leaves, during that time he snaps at everyone and the next morning Brian's asleep on the lounger in the office" Michael sat in the diner.

"I know but its Brain's way of dealing with things" Deb reassured her son "he'll snap out of it"

"I don't think he ever will" Michael said he read the newspaper "Ma has Justin talked to you recently?"

"No why?" he held it up and showed the newspaper to his mother "no shit Sunshine's got a show"

Michael stood up "it's perfect" he ran out leaving his paper behind.

Michael burst into Kinetic "Ted Is Brian here?"

"I don't know he wasn't in this morning maybe he's gone to the loft for the morning he usually takes the morning off to do more work" Ted explained.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF- QAF-JT-BK-QAF-

Brian's POV

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Gus came running round the corner, he nearly knocked me over as he crushed into my legs, I lifted him up "look at you my big boy"

"Come on Daddy we have ice cream" I carried him into the dining room.

Lindsay and Mel have made a nice home for my son and JR, his room is the 2nd largest and he has his own play room that he has to share with JR but he's happy and that's all that matters.

Who would of thought JR is almost five sometimes I thank god for Justin to name Gus, just looking at him can make me remember the first time I met him under different circumstances as I like to put it, I set Gus down and start to hug Lindsay and say hi to Mel.

Lindsey showed me to the spare room that I'm going to spend my day and hours when Gus is at school this is where I am now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at my laptop to check my emails.

It's nice to see my boy all grown up it feels like as he gets older that he's slipping away from me but the way he looks at me with his eyes I know I see myself in them.

It's the end of the weekend I've done all sorts with Gus between 4 and 7 on weekdays and weekends, I took Gus to the Play park, did some drawing when he couldn't stay up too long for school the next day.

After our day out he gives me the brightest smile and looks up at me "I want to be just like Jussin and draw all the time" it makes me smile.

He hugs me in the middle of snap and gives me a warm smile "don't worry Justin loves you" I smile at him because he can actually say his name.

"Have you always known how to say his name?" I ask.

Gus looked up and nods his head "but it makes me sound cute" I laugh at his logic.

I get Gus packed for the half term that he has before the summer break when they come down to visit for a few weeks Gus dawdled as he waved goodbye.

I get Gus in the car and I try to put his seatbelt on but he makes me leave it so he can do it himself he smacks my hand away as I try to speed the process, we get checked in and Gus falls asleep on the plane ride.

I carefully lift Gus from my lap putting him in my car that was left at the airport he woke up halfway to the loft.

My place is not usually set up for kids but Gus is content in sleeping with me and then by morning he's jumping up and down with energy I groan and get up.

I make him breakfast usually Justin feeds him when he's here, Gus is staying until Sunday before Mel and Lindsay come to collect him.

It's only Friday so I hold off work because normally I don't spend as much time with him as I would like now he lives in Canada.

And I decide to take Gus to the Zoo and then I suppose I'll take him to the diner so Deb can spoil him I give a snide remark here and there and act like nothings wrong just to make sure they don't worry about me as I can tell by the looks that they don't think they don't see.

After we had dinner I put him to bed ready for Saturday.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF- QAF-JT-BK-QAF-

I stood at the apartment and I looked up.

I look behind me where Gus is sleeping in the rental car. I booked into the hotel and phoned lindz "he's great I'll just go and get him" I cover the phone "Gus" he came bounding in.

I whispered "don't tell Mummy where we are" he nodded he took the phone off of me and I sat opposite him.

"Course Mummy we went to the Zoo… Daddy got me a big Ice Cream… no he took the day off, he's been with me all the time" I turned to my attention to my laptop as Gus is still talking at high speed I wonder how Lindsay knows what he says half the time I sure don't.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF-QAF-JT-BK-QAF- QAF-JT-BK-QAF-

Gus POV

Daddy calls me everyday when he's not busy I listen to my mummy's talk about him.

When they look at me I remind them of him it's alright daddy's successible he misses Daddy Justin.

I call my Jussin that because he looks after me sometimes, draws with me and plays with me and he likes to comfort me when I cry just like daddy do.

I pretend to be asleep some nights as I share a bed with Daddy, he sleeps next to me and he cries like when I miss him.

I'm talking to mummy on the phone now "I miss you too mummy…see you soon…bye"

Its Justin time Daddy said so he's dressing me up all nice.

We go to a tall building and it has a big sign I think it says Justin's name I've only just got used to reading.

Daddy picks me up and we go in and he looks around.

I look over and see all the pictures I notice one of Daddy "look Daddy it's you" I point to the picture and he looks at it he walks towards it.

I try and read the sign that's at the end but it's too small for me to read. "What's it say?" I ask he stares at it.

"My heart, my soul and my life" I reach out and pat Daddy's hair at the side of his face he looks at me and we both smile.

I see a man behind him walk forward.

"So you're 'the' Brian Kinney?" he says Daddy turned round.

"In the flesh and who are you?"

"Patrick Blake, Justin's agent" the man said I have a friend named that "I've heard a lot about you Justin like to shut personal things to himself because he knows that he won't be able to get the work done otherwise"

"Does he now I thought that was my job" I look at them.

"Justin will be out shortly" Patrick informed "knowing him he's sitting in a corner in pitch black singing to himself he doesn't realise I know everything," Patrick said

Brian's POV

I stare at the painting next to it and it was painted into two colours.

With mostly the colour of bold colours and I realise it's a painting about decisions and which one he can fit into it.

On one side of the painting it has been painted with gloomy and dark colours that represent all different landmarks that he likes in New York whereas the Pittsburgh side of the painting has been painted with Warm colours which also represent familiarity.

There's a clink of glass and my attention is taken by Justin who walks forward and stands on the small stage he's wearing a cheap excuse for a suit his blonde hair is longer than it was, his blue expressive eyes are tired and empty as he stand with one hand in his pocket and the other with a glass of champagne.

He coughs to get everyone's attention "Good evening thank you all for coming well I'm speechless right now. I was 17 when I was just finding out who I was and a few special people helped me through all the ordeals I've been through they also helped me come to New York 2 years ago"

"As a young artist and I am so lucky to stand here in front of you to show off my work thanks to my agent Patrick-"

Patrick interrupts him "no it's all your talent" he praises.

Justin nods looks back at the people "well yeah it is, my art work is excellent" I smile at that he always says that "so I say enjoy the rest of your night… I sure will" he looks at me and smiles which didn't quite reach his eyes.

Gus wriggles out of my arms, I let him go he takes my hand when he's on the floor on his own two feet he looks up at me "come on Daddy"

Justin excuses himself from a woman and starts to walk forward Gus pulls me.

Me and Justin stare at each other, we stop and Gus runs at Justin picking him up "hey Gussy boy" he says his voice is better than it was on the phone "your getting bigger, you must be what 18 by now?"

Gus shakes his head "no I'm seven silly" Justin laughs.

I smile this time and Justin smiles his trademark, he looks me straight in my eyes and breaths in "I'm coming home"

"Just kiss Daddy Justin" Gus looks at me with a little smirk that I know so well mirroring my face perfectly.

I don't need telling twice so I'm kissing him it doesn't matter that we're in eye view all that matters is my two favourite boys are with me no correct that, my two favourite men that entered my life and changed it completely for the better.

Well here you go

Successible = Successful


	2. Episode 2

Queer As Folk: Season 6

Episode 2

A.N: Here is Episode 2 of Season 6 of Queer as Folk I hope you like this chapter guys.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF means it's a scene change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as folk so don't get too excited.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF

Normal POV

Brian woke up like a normal day his arm stretched out as there was nothing beside him, he lifted his head and he remembered nobody is here; now that Gus has gone back. Justin left him and the last 3 days was all a dream and any moment he was going to wake up and he was going to be alone like so many weeks and months before.

"Brian where did you put my watch" Brian looked up at what he was doing "what are you doing?" Brian had hid his head in between the two pillows and sniffed them.

Justin raised his eyebrow at him "nothing" he said leaning up.

Justin laughed at him "Brian Brian I think you've gone nuts without me" Brian gave him one of his shit eating grins; Justin sits at the end of the bed and passes the phone towards him "Somebody wants to talk to you" he said.

Brian took it "Hello"

"Daddy" Gus called.

Brian smiled and looked at Justin who was smiling "Hey Sonny Boy you're calling early" he said into the phone.

Gus giggled "I've been up for hours Daddy it a school day" he explained "JR says hi" there was a bit of shuffling "Daddy Mummy says is it alright for me to come home for the whole summer" he asked "please daddy"

Brian thought for a second "what a whole summer that's tough decision sonny boy" he clucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth to make a tutting sound "Two months that's a long time" Gus whined in the background "okay" Gus squealed and he started to ramble in Brian's ear about what he was going to be doing at school today.

After a while all Brian was doing was "hm" every time he paused and in-between Gus's long rambling Brian lay back down on the bed.

"Gus" Lindsey called in the background "hurry up Daddy will make you late"

"Okay Daddy let me go now" Gus insisted "I've got school"

Brian shook his head a little bit as he laughed at the irony of his kids words and how contradicting his rambling was "okay Sonny boy" they said their goodbyes and both hung up, He chucked the phone to the nightstand "Come here you little shit" Brian said.

Justin looked at him with an innocent expression on his face "What did I do?" he moved closer.

"Leaving me without such as I'll call you when I get there or I don't know phone sex" Brian said.

Justin stood in front of Brian as he was on his knees on the end of the bed, Justin leaned down and traced Brian's lip with his thumb, Brian gave him one of his many facial expressions and licked Justin's thumb and brought to his mouth as they stared at each other.

"You're not leaving me ever again" Brian insisted.

"I don't intend to" Justin replied.

Justin reached for the condom that was in the drawer where it had always been, Brian put his hand onto his wrist to stop him and shake his head moving his hand away "what?" he asked.

But all Brian could do is smile at him because all the times that he been doing this with Justin, he would always get goose bumps just thinking of how it would feel to be inside of him feeling every muscle "Don't need it" Brian finally said.

"Brian" he knows what this means and still looks at him with those eyes.

Brian uses the same spiel that he tells everybody that comes across him "I've never do anything that I don't mean" he looks at Brian and smiles "Justin, it's hard for me to tell you about my feeling but I've realised that all this time you've been in New York I've known how it's like without you and I miss it,"

Brian explained "I don't want it to be like that anymore I want everything with you I really do and not just to make you happy. I'm breaking down barriers on myself. It starts with you, I'm goanna tell you how much I love you all the time because I've done being an asshole, I want you Justin"

Justin breathed under me Brian could tell by the way his breathing, he was taking everything in "what you trying to say?" I laughed.

"Do you really want me to repeat it?" Brian asked Justin stared at him he somehow knew what Justin was doing when he thinks he's not paying attention he's looking into Brian's eyes like he can read him like a book.

Justin eyes becomes like dark pools that Brian can feel myself drowning in them even when Justin's laughing his eyes sparkle and he makes Brian want to lose himself in them.

"Listen Justin I want us to be together, We have been apart for 2 years and I don't need any more time to think about it; starting today I'm going to be different and I don't give a fuck what people say I want to be connected to you in every way that includes marrying you" Brian explained "we could just have just a get together just the family" Justin bit his bottom lip.

Justin closes his eyes and shakes his head from what Brian can tell he's thinking of something very hard by the way his eyebrow twitches, he opens his beautiful eyes "Brian all this time I've known you I don't expect you to have a small get together" he said.

Justin kissed Brian on the lips

Brian's POV

All the gang sat in the diner it was midday on a Wednesday, this time of hour I'm hard at work; I stroll in and smile "oh look it's the three musketeers"

Michael nudged Emmett they all turned round at my entrance I think they were seeing an illusion. "Oh my I think I'm going blind Brian is out" Emmett put his hand on his forehead to make it more dramatic than it is.

I smirk as I stand to lean over the table with my hands on the surface "Emmett I've been out since I was 15"

"He's back" Emmett clapped.

"Or maybe he's not sexually frustrated anymore" Justin's voice said.

They laughed I smiled over at Justin who poked his head in the diner door everybody was paying attention to my good mood.

Justin announced himself by coughing "this room just got a lot brighter don't you think?" Justin said shutting the door behind him.

"Justin" they all turned.

Justin smiled "hey guys" After the meet and greet we sit in a booth and I made Justin sit on my lap with his elbows on the table to cross them in front of him.

"So once I got my agent Patrick he hooked me up with a few shows with other artists then I got my first review very good in fact then landed my big solo show. A week before my show Patrick and I signed a contract with an attorney present of course for me so that I can work from the Pitts and get my art shipped over" Justin explained "then I had to give notice for my second job so I had to wait for my resignation to go through before moving back"

"You didn't tell me you had a second job" he looked down at me.

"Well I couldn't pay for my rent so I applied for an ad company and I was assistant to head of art" Justin said "the reason I didn't tell you was because well we ah did an account against you and I helped most of the design" he sounded nervous "and well you know the rest of course"

I shake my head "my Justin's growing up" I kissed him slowly tasting the salt from the bacon he was eating.

"Brian and Justin are back" Michael spoke for the 2nd time since we got here.

I wasn't paying attention as my mind was elsewhere, we pulled apart I smiled against his lips "I got to see my mum" I frowned at him he's going to leave me "Brain you cannot keep me here"

"Yes I can" I held onto him tighter "and I will"

He sighed "Brian come on" he looked at me with those pleading eyes "come with me then" he pried himself from me I let him go he stood up I groaned taking his hand "see you guys later" he pulled me with him.

I heard them behind me "ahh" as the door closed behind me I had just enough of time to give them the finger "he's so back".

Michaels POV

As soon as Brian and Justin left I turned to the family "didn't you notice?" I asked they all stared at me.

Hunter asked sitting at the counter "about what Dad?" After everything that happened Hunter forgot his life and with enough courage from the both me and Ben he had decided to apply for several colleges and just so it looked like he was serious he applied for a few Ivy league schools, and he didn't expect them to reply and now he's been attending Stanford for a year and a few months and now he has got his master's degree for grad school.

"Wedding band on their fingers" I pointed out oh my god nobody noticed.

Ben beside me spoke up "you don't think they got married or something?"

Ted spoke up "I checked his savings it would have showed up" Ted said.

"Or they haven't done anything yet" I suggested.

"Only time will tell" ma said pouring some coffee.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF

Normal POV

"My babies" Jennifer Taylor hugged Brian and Justin and squished them to her body with both arms.

Her boyfriend Tucker stood in the corner smiling "let them breathe Jen"

Jen pulled herself away from their embrace, she hit Brian "what the hell?" he clutched his arm

"Don't scare the shit out on me disappearing" she turns to Justin "and you young man where the hell. Did you bother to pick up the phone to tell me you were here" he smiled.

"Sorry that was me" Brian smirked.

Jen folds her arms and looks at them "so why are you wearing them?"

Justin and Brian looked at each other in the corner of their eyes "don't know what you mean?" Brian said.

Jen reached over and smacked him again instead of the side of his face "fucking hell you've been hanging around Debbie too much" Justin laughed.

Jen shrugged "well I needed someone to talk to my babies were unresponsive. Now tell me"

Justin shook his head at Brian but instead he looked at her "we haven't decided yet" that's all he said.

Brian's POV

"We haven't decided yet" which was true we haven't talked yet since I slipped them on as we lay after the afterglow of making love.

"We appreciate it if you didn't say anything" Justin said he looked at me I knew what he meant.

As we lay in bed that night Justin laying on my left arm our fingers were joined together where the wedding bands sat together on his chest "what we going to do Brian?" he asks.

I sigh "don't know"

I looked at him "I want to do it properly and tell them ourselves"

Justin opened his eyes. "You would do that?" he asks.

"I love you why wouldn't I?" I lean over and kiss him and by now I know every inch of him I let my eyes close so I can take everything in. we pull apart after I while "I already told you I don't say what I don't mean" I take my other hand running through his hair "I love you"

"You're going to keep telling me now" Justin laughs.

"All the time" I said kissing him once again before we fall asleep.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF

Daphne's POV

I get a call from Justin when I'm on my break from the hospital he screams in my ear "say it slower" I said.

"Well you know I had my big show well I came home"

"No, you're in the Pitts"

"Yeah where else would I be? Honestly Daph I've got something to tell you I have to talk to you properly how about Saturday?" he asks.

I have to think about my schedule "yeah sure but I might have to come in if I get beeped"

"Yeah whatever I'll let you go and see you soon" he hangs up the phone I close it and walk back into the hospital.

It got me bugging all week to know what he needed to tell me when Saturday rolled round I was agitated because this stupid women who reported me for smoking on the Hospital grounds was a total bullshit I got home by 5 I had no time to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door I was in the middle of cleaning my teeth I opened the door Justin smiled in at me he looks just like when I saw him in New York but a lot better he walks in and shuts the door.

To say I was shocked at the news but I wasn't "this is what you needed to tell me that Brian said he loves you he didn't have to"

"I know buts its driving me crazy every time I go out he says it I'm up to the point where I sleep in my studio for the past 2 nights" he slumped on my couch and covered his eyes "what is it going to be like when we're actually married" he groaned.

Daphne took a hold of his arms to stop his pacing "Listen to me J you've finally got what you wanted stop being such an asshole, when you're at work he won't say it as much" I explained "look on the bright side you're getting your inspiration back and how is the wedding coming along?"

"We're going to tell the rest of them later at the diner, mum already knows so that's why I asked what you were doing?"

Justin smiled "alright let me get my shoes and were go" I go and retrieve them when I come back Justin's looking out of the window with his back to me "Justin" he turns round he's twiddling with his ring he smiles and kissing it "let's go" I could see the adoration in the way he kissed it I lock the door behind me.

Justin has Brian's car "I'm surprised you have his car" I said as we got in it and sped off "where is Brian?" I asked

Justin laughs "he's already there safely hiding his hand"

Normal POV

Justin was right Brian awkwardly had his hand in his pocket he joined him and he sat down on Brian's Lap "very inconspicuous" Justin mumbles behind his hand.

"Can we get this over with they've been staring at me for like forever and don't ever leave me with them" Brian whispered Justin nodded.

Brian took his hand out of his pocket, Justin leant on his left elbow holding his face under his chin, and Brian puts his hand on the table "So how is everybody?" Justin asked glancing at Brian in the corner of his eye.

Brian could see Michael's eye looking at his hand. "We could say the same thing to you" Deb said pointing at his and Justin's hand

"I think it's great" Hunter said behind Emmett and Ted.

"Thank you" Justin said Hunter shrugged.

Brian took Justin's hand and held it on the table "me and Justin have decided again, I don't give a fuck what anybody says or thinks I love Justin no matter what"

Justin kissed Brian's hand "nicely said".

After a few minutes silence Michael speaks up "it took you bloody two weeks to tell us"

Until next time on Queer as Folk:

Will Justin be able to reach his deadline for his agent? Ted and Blake come across a problem? While Emmett is the only one single in the bunch he makes himself an account for .


	3. Episode 3

AN: I had massive writers block but I finally hashed an episode out from now I know what I'm doing for future episodes so don't hate me or anything and just so everybody knows I am English I'm white Caucasian female who has got both English parents, I have other English siblings, English friends and I have no Beta and when I do find a Beta you will be the first ones to know however some guys can't be bothered to answer back. Next chapter it will be in 1st person POV so I'm not changing the format only for this chapter.

Sorry for this Episode being so short.

Just so everybody knows I have NO Beta.

Episode 3

"You have two choices" Emmett said to the man across the dance hall "you either do as I asked or you're out of a job" he said turning away.

Emmett was now a full-fledged party planner, with the money that he had been earning he was able to make a home base for the business with other staff and offices.

But the one thing has never changed about Emmett was not being able to have a relationship that would last more than a few months especially since Calvin had been transferred overseas with his company and they decided to take a break and see other people.

It's not like he was unappeasable it was Time, once he started the business and it had finally got the recognition, he had barely any time to himself to find the perfect suitor. Emmett wondered sometimes if he would ever be with someone, as he was the only one that was unattached within the bunch and he found it hard to be around them all the time.

Emmett got back to his desk he straightened the paper into a neat pile before turning the laptop on, he waited for it to boot up. Rubbing his face Emmett leant back in the seat once the screen came up, he checked his emails.

The Phone rang, Emmett moved a piece of paper that was hiding the phone underneath he pressed the speakerphone button "Emmett Honeycutt Wedding planners how may I help you?" he said leaning forward on his arms.

"Emmett" Ted's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Teddy what can I do for you" Emmett Asked.

"Well you can help me and Blake really" he explained "we want you to plan our commitment ceremony"

Emmett clapped his hand "congratulations when was this?" he smiled.

Ted laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm "well from last night and well me and Blake decided to get married before Brian and Justin" he explained "we only want it simple though"

Emmett rolled his eyes "I can take a hint Teddy" he said "well that's okay let me check my diary as I won't have any other time" Emmett moved opened the drawer at the desk and brought out a medium sized diary "if I don't book you. You'll have to wait for next year as I'm swamped"

"That's fine"

Emmett opened the diary finding the date and going from there "when's best for you?" Emmett asked "I have next week at around 10 or earlier or that's it until next month"

"next week" Ted said there was a shuffle on his end and Brian's voice in the background 'I'm not paying you to chat on the phone Theodore' Ted rolled his eyes "no Brian you pay me to crunch numbers and I have no numbers to crunch" he said turning back to Emmett on the phone "Sorry Em what day would it be?" he asked.

"Saturday morning" he replied.

"That's good Blake has a day off" Ted said "hey Emmett you're okay aren't you?"

Emmett licked his lip "yeah Teddy"

"I can tell in your voice you miss him"

Emmett leaned on her elbow "yeah, I thought this relationship would work but as usual it never does with me" he said writing Ted and Blake's name in the Saturday slot "there's nothing I can do about it though"

On the other side of the phone Ted sighed "why don't you go dancing you might meet someone" he said leaning in his office chair.

Emmett sighed on the other end "don't have time"

Ted licked his lip "make time" he said looking at the time on his watch "I got to go I have meeting with the adoption agency" he said standing from the seat.

"Good luck Teddy" Emmet said.

"Thanks Em" Ted said putting the phone down grabbing his coat from the back of his seat Ted popped his head into Brian's office "I'm going now Brian" he said.

Brian was sitting at his desk without looking up he waved.

Ted got walked past the front desk "see you later Natalie" he said.

The receptionist looked up and waved at him "good luck Ted" she said.

"Thanks see you tomorrow" Ted opened the door. Unlocking his BMW he got into the car reversing out of the parking spot he turned left reaching over to grab at the Bluetooth on the passenger seat "Call Blake" he said into the Bluetooth, the ringing started but he didn't answer "redial" looking left to right Ted drove straight ahead at the crossroads.

Blake answered on the 2nd ring this time "hello"

"Am I picking you up" he asked.

"Yeah" Blake said "I've just finished a session I'm waiting outside"

Ted slowed down for the intersection before driving down the way to the rehabilitation facility "I'm just round the corner"

"Bye" Blake said.

Ted turned the phone off by tapping his Bluetooth, he saw Blake standing on the curb like he said he was he approached the curb. Blake opened the door and got in the car kissing Ted on the lips putting his seatbelt on Ted pulled away from the curb.

Blake had his hands in his lap; Ted glanced over at him "Nervous"

Blake smiled and licked his lip "a little" he said.

Ted indicated left "me too" he said.

Blake looked over at Ted.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF

Red paint flew across the air as Justin stood a foot away from the canvas he flicked his paintbrush against the white canvas dipping another paintbrush into another colour Justin repeated the actions several time the music in the background had a rock theme with drums and guitars.

Biting his lips Justin threw the paintbrush in his hand and blue paint went flying across the room "shit" he cursed leaning onto the stool with his hand.

Justin sat down in a huff glancing at the clock he rubbed his face and his hand was wet taking a look at his hands there was a mixed colour on his hands "great" he stood and walked across his studio to the small sink and rinsed his hands checking his face in the mirror a red line went down the side of his face and on his forehead there was blues and greens.

He splashed some water on his face and used a towel to scrub the paint, once there was no faint line Justin threw the towel onto the stool and retrieved the paintbrush from the floor and cleaned it in the sink.

The studio door slide open and Brian walked into the room "hey Picasso take a moment from your cursing" he said. Justin always threw his paintbrush across the room if he got frustrated with the painting once in a while Justin would just stare at the canvas and imagine before painting.

Justin walked to the stool he stood with his back to the painting "look at it" he said gesturing to his painting "I got nothing can you get painters block" he said turning round to his back to Brian.

Brian sighed and moved behind him putting his arms round his neck "I don't think their no such thing" he reassured him.

Justin leaned into Brian "maybe I'm losing my touch" Brian hugged him tighter "Brian I know I haven't lost that touch" Justin said, Brian grinned "I'm being serious Brian" he turned into the circle of his arms and leaned into his chest.

"Justin don't be a twat your 25 years old not 5" Brian said "you can't lose Talent so stop thinking too hard about it and just paint"

"That really helps remind me how young I am" he said muffled sliding his arms round Brian's body "the whole reason I left New York because all my painting were about anger and resentment and now I'm back somehow I'm still feeling that" he sighed.

Brian pulled his arms from his body and moved Justin round for him to stare at the painting "then let it the anger and resentment go through the canvas and then what's left?" Brian asked putting his hands on his shoulder and shoved him forward.

Brian moved the towel reluctantly from the store and chucked it over to the couch that was sitting near the sink and looking to see if there was no paint stain before sitting down on the edge of the stool.

Justin picked a large paintbrush and dipped it in a can of black paint biting the end of the brush he looked down his line of vision to the floor, he looked up and painted the canvas covering every square inch, Brian watched from the side.

Justin changed colour he had a thin brush doing the same thing to the end of the paintbrush again he closed his eyes for a second. His eyes shot open and he was inspired drawing a big round red circle he chose a smaller thinner paintbrush and got to work.

Brian tilted his head and looked around Justin where he was closer to the painting with a tiny nudge he could have fallen straight into the painting; Brian leaned on his elbows on his knees and watched.

Justin stepped away from the painting and squinted his eyes "it needs something else" he said biting his lip and hands on hips Brian looked away from his Laptop that he was balancing on his knees and squinted at the canvas as well. Justin clicked his fingers "that's it" he said moving to his back pack.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

Justin rummaged inside and bought out a toothbrush "I'll get another later" he said, moving to his tray he poured some red paint into the main compartment and dabs off other colours around it placing the toothbrush into the red paint and coated it he turned to the painting and flicked his whole arm toward the canvas.

The mixtures of the previous colours intertwined perfectly to create a natural look.

Brian moved from the stool "watch it" he said. Standing as far away from Justin as possible across the room he held his laptop under his arm.

Justin looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Brian glared at him as he continued to open the laptop "no wonder you get paint everywhere it looks like you coat yourself in it" he said "are you nearly done" he asked shutting his laptop off.

Justin reapplied the red but added a mixture of other colours he had dabbed into the mix "about 5 minutes" he replied.

Brian closed his laptop and placed it back into his case. Putting his coat on, Brian held the laptop case with the handle Justin had stopped flicking his arm like a baboon and he put down the toothbrush tilting his head to the side Justin smiled "I'm done" he said carrying all the trays and tools to the sink he run the tap for a second and turned it off and grabbing his jacket from the couch.

"Finally" Brian said opening the door.

Justin walked out and set the code on the side panel where Brian was leaning against it "didn't you walk here?" he asked zipping his jacket up.

Brian pushed himself off the wall "yeah it's at the garage"

They both walked down the stair side by side "Michael called me" Justin said.

Brian took Justin's hand once they were outside "what does he want?"

Justin shrugged "I have a distinct feeling on what it is" inching his arm.

Brian rolled his eyes as he knew what Michael wanted ever since Justin's been back Michael has been bugging Brian at work, at night whenever he was with Justin.

QAF-JT-BK-QAF

Ben sat on the sofa with his laptop on his lap with a pile of papers there were a mess, with scribbles in red over the black. He moved the top paper to the other side of him upside down he continued to type glancing to the paper every now and then.

He held the laptop at the side of it and moved back into the couch and continued to type away after shuffling to get comfortable Michael walked into the sitting room he had a jacket over his arm "hey I'm going to go out"

Ben nodded "mm"

Michael walked over to the back of the sofa and put his hands on Ben's shoulders "do you want me to get anything"

Ben looked up "no thanks Michael" he reached up and kissed Michael on the lips, Michael kissed him back.

"Bye" Michael shut the door behind him.

Ben rubbed his eye running his hand through his hair; closing the laptop shut he stood from the sofa moving to the kitchen he opened the juice and drunk some out of the carton.

His grip had loosened and the carton splattered onto the floor and the juice leaked out Ben fell after.

His whole body convulsed and he hit the floor along with the carton, his breathing picked up as he closed his eyes.


	4. Episode 4

AN: OMG I forgot to tell you what's happening next in last chapter but I will this time the writer's block is being overrun slowly just bear with me. I have so many things to do and so little time now that I'm back at college. At the moment I'm typing out my sisters stories and roughly going over them what with my Gilmore Girls at a standstill, this and my original stories being on a permanent writers block So I apologize.

And also I have not been in hospital for anything serious so I don't know the procedure or anything so I say sorry ahead of time If some of the medical terming is incorrect or whatever.

I have no beta so this may have mistaken.

JT-QAF-BK

Michael sat in the chair with both of his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, the chair was situated next to Ben who was lying on the hospital bed with tubes and the ventilator connected to him. Every now and then Ben's heart would speed up and settle back down again.

Michael leaned forward and placed his arms onto the bed and laid his chin down onto his crossed arms licking his lip "Why does everything have to happen to us" he said lifting Ben's hand from the bed and held it tight to his. The hospital door opened Hunter walked into the room Michael looked up "hey" he said.

Hunter pulled the chair on the other side of Ben's bed out to sit down not taking his eyes away from Ben's sleeping form "how is he?"

Michael sighed "I haven't heard anything from the doctor yet" he said gripping onto Ben's hand "he had a healthy cell count last check-up" he said covering his face with his other hand.

Hunter placed his crossed arms on the bed and leant his head on them closing his eyes Michael stared at Ben's face.

The door opened again and man with white scrubs had a clipboard in his hand he was Korean descent with shoulder length silky black hair and square jawline "hello my names Dr Kwoong nice to meet you it would be under better circumstance which one of you is his partner?" the doctor asked.

Michael stood "hi I'm the partner Michael this is our son Hunter can you please tell me what's going on?"

The doctor crossed his arms "are you aware that Mr Bruckner has a low cd4 T cell count?" Michael shook his head "it appears it's at a low level around 350 in normal circumstances Mr Bruckner has had a healthy number of 475 however he seems to be losing weight last check-up he was 176 and now he sized down to 145 has he ever talked to you about it?"

Michael shook his head "Ben has problems with talking to me about his HIV he would of told me if he was losing weight I mean we've been so busy that I haven't noticed" he explained looking down.

Dr Kwoong crossed his arms "usually partners are less to prone to notice weight loss in their partners however his T cell count seems be lowering as we speak. Because Ben has been off the meds for 3 months since his last check-up"

"What" Michael said putting his hand up "I've seen Ben taking meds" Hunter looked at Michael "are you saying he's taking something and you haven't overseen it"

"Mr Novotny I am certain that we have nothing on file to suggest he should be taking anything without our instruction as Ben has been off the meds since his last check-up that was 2 months ago"

Michael licked his lips "is he going to pull through?"

Dr Kwoong stepped further "it's just touch and go now but you're his next of Kin so I need your permission to flush his system and start him back on the meds" he asked.

Michael licked his lip "do whatever you can" the doctor nodded and bowed out of the room Michael looked back to Ben. 'What the hell is going on with you Ben?' he thought.

JT-QAF-BK

Licking his lips Brian held the board in front of his face there was something wrong with the board the pattern had sort of a mosaic feel to the art. He sighed and placed the boards on the desk his intercom beeped through reaching over Brian pressed it down "yes Cynthia"

"Justin's on line one" she said.

"Thanks Cyn" Brian walked round the desk and reached for the phone "yeah" he answered placing the phone to his ear shuffling the boards.

There was a small shuffle on the other end before Justin spoke "wow if that's how you answer your phone I feel sorry for your clients"

Brian sighed "what is it you wanted?" he asked sitting down in his chair.

"What are you doing right now?"

Brian leaned back in the chair "thinking how I'm going to redo these boards before tomorrow morning" he said "why you miss me"

"No not at this moment. my secret lovers tiding me over" he teased.

"Why don't you fuck him for me" Brian smirked.

Justin laughed licking his lips Justin smiled against the phone "why what's wrong with the boards?" he asked changing the subject.

"There shit" he said picking them up and looking at them "why did I hire incompetent staff"

"Hey it's your company" Justin sighed "I'll be over there soon and I'll lend you my talents" he said.

Brian leaned into the phone more "see you soon"

"Bye"

"Love you" Brian whispered.

Justin smiled on the other end "Love you too" he whispered back hanging up.

Brian sighed and put the phone back on the dock and taking one more look at the boards and threw them across the room Cynthia came in once she heard the commotion "Brian what did I say about taking anger out on things"

Brian looked up at her and smirked "who the hell did these piece of shit boards" he moaned.

Cynthia picked them off the floor "your head of art" she said placing them under her arms and walked towards the desk placing a piece of paper on the desk "Park called followed by your mother" she said.

Brian moved the pen back in the holder by his computer "what does the hag want?" he said.

"I didn't stay on the line long enough she told me to leave you a message and that was it" she explained crossing her arms "Michael's at the front desk"

Brian sighed "send him in and I'll call my mother when I want to listen to her gab" he said Cynthia left and a few second later Michael walked in. Brian looked him up and down as he wasn't the best dressed person to step foot in his office "what the fuck happened to you?"

Michael sighed and moved over to the sofa "Ben happened" he said slumping down "found him on the floor last night"

Brian looked back down at his papers "is he alright?" he asked.

Michael rubbed at his face "yeah he's back on the meds again" he replied looking above on the wall at the clock "Ma wants to know if you're joining us for dinner tonight"

"Need to ask the ball and chain" Brian smirked looking up.

Michael raised his eyebrow "when have you started to ask permission to go out for"

Brian shrugged "since I wanted to" he said truthfully leaning forward with his arms against his desk. The intercom beeped Brian leaned over and pressed it on speakerphone "yeah"

"Justin's on his way up" Cynthia said.

Michael put his hands on his knees to help him get up "well I leave you to it but Ma's expecting you though" he said walking towards to glass doors. Michael turned "Brian don't lose yourself" he said before leaving.

"Doesn't be stupid Michael" Brian said swivelling his chair so he could stand. And made his way over to the doors and watched Michael leave, making a face he watched Justin pass Michael in the hall and say hi before walking towards Brian.

Shutting the door Brian walked over to his sofa and sat down Justin stepped in the room and bounced over to him placing his knees beside Brian's body and straddled his lap and sitting down. "Where are these shit boards then?" he asked putting his arms round his shoulder.

Brian kissed him on the lips "on the table" he gestured behind him.

Justin smiled kissing him back and shuffled off his lap picking the boards and raised them to look "wow you were right these are shit the imagery is all wrong" he flipped to the next board "and the colours look dull and out of place together."

Brian took a hold of Justin's hip and directed him to sit in his lap "that's what I have you for to redesign them" he said kissing Justin's neck.

Justin moaned as Brian grabbed the boards and threw them over his shoulder as he continued his ministrations to Justin's neck "Deb called me" Justin said Brian hummed against his skin "we don't have to go" he said

Brian sighed "I just want to go home and fuck you into the matrass" Justin groaned.

JT-QAF-BK

Name: Emmett Honeycutt

Age: 40

"I'll delete that" Typing back Emmet changed it

Age: 35

Interested in Men.

Hobbies: Shopping, Work, Dancing.

Emmett bit his lip pressing onto the publish button shaking his head Emmett sat back in the office chair. Satisfied with his dating page he turned off the computer and got ready to go home knowing that the site wouldn't work.

Picking up the keys he grabbed his jacket from the back of the office chair getting ready to head to an empty apartment.

JT-QAF-BK

Ben's breathing picked up as the machine that connected beeped loudly. Ben squinted his eyes from the glare of the sun scrunching his eyes closed tightly before opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Michael sighed shooting from the chair

"Ben"

Ben blinked over at Michael who has moved closer to the bed "hey" Ben croaked and coughed moving his left arm.

Michael licked his lips "be careful of the IV" Michael said sitting back down on the chair leaning over to the side table and picked a glass of water "here drink this" he said lifting the glasss to Ben's mouth.

Ben lifted his other IV free arm and drunk some as Michael titlting the cup. Ben took the cup and drank the liquid. Michael pressed the call button on the side of Ben. Blinking rapidly he handed the cup back to Michael "what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out last night" he replied Michael leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms "talked to the doctor" Ben took a glance at the door Michael sighed "he said you haven't been taking them" Michael said mentioning his medication.

Ben licked his cracked lip and stared in front of him as Michael stared intently at the door.

It was silent for a few more minutes as Ben went to speak the door opened and the doctor walked with a nurse behind him "I see your awake Mr Bruckner" the doctor said. Taking a pen and small light from his pocket "I'm Dr Kwoong I'll be overseeing your treatment, I'm just going to check a few things and then you'll be free to rest"

Ben smiled "it's just Ben Doctor" he assured him.

Dr Kwoong smiled "okay Ben look straight forward" he said taking a stool from the corner of the room and moved closer to Ben's eyes flashing his little light onto the floor he lifted it to examine Ben.

After the Doctor checked everything and told him about the medication he would have to start taking again explaining the side effects of this medication for the next few weeks. Checking to make sure Michael knew all the medical terms and what Ben had to take Doctor left them two in the silence of the room before departing and leaving Ben to rest and Michael left the room once Ben was asleep informing Hunter.

Next Time on Queer as Folk: Brian and Justin go on a double date? Can Ben take the medication that has been specified for his condition and it may bring some memories from his past? Emmett gets a weird phone call? And Ted and Blake finally get what they wanted.


	5. Episode 5

AN: I have no Beta

Justin peered over his mother's shoulders as she sat at his table that had magazines scattered all over it. It was in the middle of the day when Jenifer turned up at Britin. Justin was distracted from his painting a few minutes previously.

Justin opened the fridge to get a drink of water from the filter on the door, pouring a glass for Jen "Here you go mum" he handed her the glass and sat down adjacent from her.

"Thanks honey" Jenifer took a sip from the glass.

Justin sat down next to his mum "so how's everything?" he asked.

"she's met someone a nice guy from the looks of him" Jenifer drunk some water "You know that Hospital placement she applied for. They contacted her and she starts next week for the early shift"

Justin smiled "that's great she was so excited for that"

"Why haven't you done anything towards this commitment ceremony" she said opening one magazine.

Justin leaned his elbows on the table "Mum I've been busy" he said "I have to come up with a new theme for the next show and branch out my company overseas. Plus it doesn't help that Brian's head of art is shit with his boards, I'm usually the one that has to fix them" he explained taking a hold of a magazine.

Jenifer licked her lip "Molly is busy and she does everything I ask of her, Justin it's like you're trying to push it away"

Justin sighed and opening the magazine in his hand "I'm not pushing it away mum I'm pausing it so I can sort everything else out first before planning it"

Jenifer sighed and took the magazine from his hands "you know I could do some of it for you" Jenifer said. "You're not having"

"No" Justin cut her off "why would you think that? I am just taking a breather and not loading my case Mother. When I get too stressed my hand plays up and I start to have nightmares again so I'm sorry for not being enthusiastic about replaying the night of prom just to plan a wedding that isn't even legal in this stupid country" Justin said throwing the magazine on the counter and walking out the room.

"Justin" Jenifer sighed.

Justin stopped at the doorway "just give me ten minutes" he said slapping the side of his body as he walked away leaving Jenifer reading through and looking at the pictures.

Brian turned the engine of the car off and walked into the house placing the car keys into the table in the entrance "Justin" he called unbuttoning his coat pocket. Taking his coat off, he threw it on the couch in the living room before hunting him down.

After walking thought the house he entered the study which was encased in darkness as the curtains had been drawn and Justin was asleep. He was resting his head on a large drawing pad which had scraps of pictures scattered around the edge.

Switching the light on Brian walked more into the room putting his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Justin" he whispered leaning down and moving a piece of paper before sitting on the desk "Justin you'll have back ache" he said putting his hand on Justin's shoulders.

Justin stirred from his nap as he opened his eyes he blinked up "Brian" he said sitting up and groaned leaning back in the chair "What time is it?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Brian looked over at the clock above Justin's head "Seven" he replied

Justin cursed standing up "crap I have to meet Molly in half an hour" he said gathering up his pad and scraps of paper "I forgot to tell you Lindsey phoned this morning" he said walking to the door.

Brian put his hands on the desk as he leaned back on it "what did she call for?" he asked.

Justin shrugged "I'm not sure but she sounded a bit edgy" he explained "I was in a rush trying to hold supplies and a massive canvas was sort of distracting me from listening"

Brian stood up and pushed himself away from the desk "I call later" he said "hey wait a second what am I going to be doing while your with your sister? He asked.

Justin smiled "you had no trouble finding something to do other times"

Brian walked to stand in front of him "yeah but that's before I had the ball and chain"

Justin laughed "funny Brian" he said walking out of the study ad across the landing into an empty room with pictures of sketched on the wall "why don't you go out" he called.

"Maybe because there's no one to go with" Brian's voice said from the doorway.

Justin let go of the sketchbook on the floor and turned around "why don't you just with me and then after we're go out wherever you want" he said standing in front of him.

Brian moved his arms onto Justin's shoulders "all depends" he said.

Justin kissed him on the lips leaning against his body and placed his hand on the back of Brian's neck "on what"

Brian's gaze moved away from Justin's face he mumbled.

Justin raised an eyebrow "what was that?" he asked.

Brian looked over Justin's shoulder as he spoke again.

Justin grinned "really a date, you want to go on a date?" smiling so big Justin laughed "Brian Kinney wants to go on a date" he laughed leaning his head on Brian's shoulder as he continued to laugh. After a few seconds Justin looked back up trying so hard not to laugh.

Brian pulled away "it doesn't matter" he said but Justin grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Pulling back to face him Justin smiled "okay when?"

Brian looked away again before looking at Justin "tomorrow" he replied "With Michael and Ben"

Justin stopped laughing "okay I'm sorry that I laughed Brian but come on but you want to go on a date" he said "it's pretty weird"

Brian went silent.

Justin kissed him "Brian I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you"

Brian pulled Justin's arms away from his neck "but you did" he said in a low voice turning away from him. Justin sighed and moved over to the door. Brian stopped in front of him putting his hands on his chest "Move Justin" he warned.

Justin pushed him back "Brian I'm so sorry I shouldn't have made fun of you. We'll go on a date if you want and I'll never laugh at you again" he promised.

"Okay"

JT-QAF-BK

A little boy of around 7 years old sat on the floor with a toy truck in his hand placing it on the floor he played with his toys surrounding him. The other kids were playing with other people as he sat on his own, he looked up with his dark brown eyes at the three adults over at the doorway.

The two men were chatting with the social worker the boy couldn't hear anything about the two men and if Ted and Blake were going to say hi to him as they always did whenever they came to visit. The boy sighed and continued to play with his toys all by himself.

Over with the social worker Blake looked over the boy that was alone playing with his toys while Ted was finalizing the adoption with a few words they would sign some papers and wait for the confirmation.

Hope him and Ted should have a son by next week.

Ted shook the social workers hand "thank you Jackie"

The women smiled "that's okay Ted Freddy is excited to be adopted and he already loves you guys" she said looking over at the kids playing "you can go see him for an hour before he has to get ready for bed"

"Thank you Jackie" Blake said turning back round to walk over to the boy sitting on the floor by himself "hey Freddy"

The boy looked up from his truck "Blake" he grinned standing up and hugging him round the leg as he looked up "I learned how to ride a bike"

Blake smiled "really I bet you were grown up"

Freddy nodded his head frantically.

JT-QAF-BK

Emmett slide into the diner booth he moved his bag to the end before scooting up more. Debbie came to the table "heya Em what do you want this time?" she asked.

Emmet smiled up at her "just the usual but with bacon instead" he said.

Debbie smacked her gum "okay so how is everything?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged "good Debbie"

Michael came through the door and sat opposite Emmett in the booth "hey Ma, Emmett" he smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" Emmett asked.

Michael crossed his arms and leaned on the table "Ben is being released from hospital and we're going to go out on a double date" he smiled "with Brian and Justin"

Emmett laughed "what Brian Kinney is going on a double date" he asked.

Michael nodded "yeah I thought I heard wrong too but its Brian he always wants to surprise everybody" he said he looked up at Deb "Ma can I have eggs this morning" he smiled.

Deb wrote the order down "okay sweetie" she said turning round attaching to the kitchen.

Emmett's phone went off he pulled it out of his bag "Honeycutt" he answered.

There was static on the other end of the phone Emmett pulled it away from his ear and looked at the screen. Bringing it back to his ear "hello" he said.

Michael frowned "who's that?"

Emmett ended the call "nobody it was just static" he shrugged putting his phone on the table "that's weird my phones not broken. Might just be connection"

The phone rang again Emmett sighed and answered it "Hello"

The static was back on the other end Emmet looked at the screen. The static stopped and it was silent instead "Emmett" a gruff voice said.

"Dad"

JT-QAF-BK

Michael walked into the house picking up the post on the floor he looked at the time in the kitchen he placed the post on the table and decided to sort though it later. Checking the time he grabbed a jacket instead for Ben as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

He walked up to the hospital reception "Hi I'm discharging Ben Bruckner today" he smiled.

The receptionist picked up a clip board "that's right your Michael correct?" she asked. Michael nodded "if you take a seat the nurse will bring Ben to you" she smiled.

"Thank you" Michael said moving over to the seats.

After half an hour Michael looked down at the corridor as Ben was being pushed in a wheelchair by a male nurse. The nurse stopped Ben as soon as he was in the waiting area "hey" Ben said.

Michael smiled "hey how you feeling today?" he asked.

"Good actually I'm not tired I'm raring to get out of this hospital" he smiled.

Ben took the key from Michael as they approached the house "I can open the door Michael stop worrying" Ben said opening the door and walking into the house he placed the house keys on the kitchen table.

Michael picked up the mail that he left earlier glancing through it he opened the medical letter from the test centre "oh look it's my regular results" he said taking the letter from it. He read it. Michael froze.

Ben looked over at him as he sat on the stool "Michael what's wrong?" he asked.

Michael finally blinked "I'm Positive"

Ben took the letter from his hands and read it. He looked up at Michael who had not stopped staring at the floor "Michael" he stepped closer.

Michael shoved his hand away "don't touch me" he said grabbing his jacket on the chair.

"Michael" he called after him.

Michael stopped near the door "stay away from me" he said opening the door and bounding out the door slammed behind him.

Next Time on Queer as Folk: Justin starts to plan his and Brian's commitment ceremony. Michael goes missing and Ben has to be the one to tell Debbie. Little Freddy has a day out with Ted and Blake.


	6. Episode 6

AN: I have no beta and I know my grammar is shit however please review about the chapter and not the punctuation and grammar. I have tried to contact Beta's but they choose not to respond.

Debbie looked at the watch on the diner wall. Usually Emmett arrived first ordered and then not ten minutes later Michael and Ben had breakfast and they sat in one booth. They chatted for about an hour before separating to their respective jobs. Debbie was getting worried there was never a day that Michael not came for breakfast however this morning was different.

Debbie sighed and continued to place orders as soon as it turned one o clock Emmett walked in and ordered lunch however no Michael came the next day.

"Emmett have you heard anything from Michael?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged "no not since the other day" he replied finishing his coffee before standing and grabbing his shoulder bag "well I bet he's just spending time with Ben what with him being discharged the other day"

Debbie frowned "Okay Emmett have a nice day" she said taking the plate from the table. Emmett left the diner and set off for work his phone ringing he answered just as he exited the diner.

Debbie walked into the kitchen and placed the dirty plat in the large container. Walking behind the counter she put the money in the till. Brian walked in Justin behind him wiping at his sleepy eyes he leaned on the counter "you look like the dead Halloween isn't here until next month" Debbie teased.

Justin waved his hand at her and sat at the counter on the stool "I feel like it" he yawned folding his arms and laying his head down.

Brian put his elbow on the counter and leaned "Justin thought it was wise to stay up all night painting instead of sleeping in bed he slept on top of a wet canvas" Brian said sitting on the next available seat next to him.

Debbie smiled "is that why Justin still has paint on his forehead" she pointed out.

Justin picked his head up from its resting place and felt on top of his forehead "you said it was all gone" he said scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand.

Brian smirked "you were cutting into my morning shower time" he said.

Justin rolled his eyes "me washing myself was prioritized before sucking you off" he said as he stopped rubbing his forehead and looking down at his sleeve as the dried paint on his forehead came off "it was white paint Brian I don't want to know what people were thinking as I was walking down the street" he said wiping his forehead with his hand.

Brian smirked taking the take away coffee cup from Deb "I'll see you later" he said

Brian leaned down to kiss Justin on the lips but he placed his finger on Brian's "that's for not telling me I had paint on my forehead" he said removing the finger and turned his face away from him.

"Justin" Brian cautioned.

Justin looked at him with a grin etched on his face "okay" he said pecking him on the lips "see you later" Brian kissed him again. Justin pulled his tie and pulled him back to his lips. Justin pulled away after a few seconds "you better go" he smiled.

Brian pecked him on the lips and left the diner.

Justin turned back to resting his head on his crossed arm and sighing in contentment. Debbie put a large coffee cup in front of Justin "here drink this it might wake you up a bit" she said.

Justin looked up "thanks Deb" he took a sip.

Debbie took the receipts of the day's orders and placed them in a pile sorting through them bit by bit, glancing at the clock she sighed "Deb what's wrong?" Justin asked.

Debbie put her pen down and the receipts she had in her hand "Michael hasn't checked in with me at all this week" she said putting her hands on the counter top.

Justin shrugged "maybe he needs time to settle Ben back and then he'll check in. you know what Michael's like" Justin said drinking more of the coffee "well love to stay but I got to pick some supplies up" he said giving Deb some money for his coffee and Brian's earlier on "don't worry about Michael he's sure to be okay"

Deb continued on her orders and sighed. Justin was right about Michael once Ben was back to normal and has started to be back on the meds Michael will show up as usual every morning.

JT-QAF-BK

Blake stood in the kitchen with a bag sitting on top of the counter as he was putting boxes of lunch "Ted grab the baby wipes in the bathroom" he shouted organising the bag. He looked up at the clock "we are going to be late" he said.

Ted walked into the kitchen "Blake relax we're only going to the Park with Freddy stop rushing or you'll forget it" he said walking behind him and back hugged him, Blake sighed "and Anyway Freddie already likes us" he said kissing Blake's neck. "We just need to have a good time with the kid and then he'll be our son in a matter of weeks"

Blake turned round in Ted's encircled arms "but what if-" Ted smiled and covered Blake's mouth.

"We'll be fine"

JT-QAF-BK

"It's been 3 days since anyone saw Michael" Justin said moving some papers in the study licking his lip, he yawned.

Brian stood in the office doorway as he loosed the belt on his trousers Brian was shirtless with his hands in his pockets. "Debbie keeps nagging me to go over" Brian put his head back and sighed.

Justin itched his nose "you haven't spoken in a few weeks" Justin said turning his body towards Brian.

Brian placed his hands on the door frame "its not my fault I have other things to do then look after Mikey" Brian explained "I've always had to look out for him back in high school and it stuck until now, I'm sick of the shit connected to him"

Justin rolled his eyes "He's been your best friend forever, I've always seen Michael as a lost soul somehow"

Brian groaned pushing himself away from the frame and walked infront of Justin "enough talk" he said putting his arms round Justin's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Justin moved his hand to the back of Brian's head and the other gripping onto Brian's back muscle as they deepened the kiss.

Justin exhaled as he kissed Brian down his neck while Brian pulled him closer to his body. Reaching the expanse of his neck that connected to his shoulder Justin licked and sucked. Breathing in his scent Brian took a hold of his shirt and lifted it off his body which separated them for no more than a second.

Justin sat on the bed as shuffled his boxers on while leaning back and watched Brian walk across the bedroom butt naked, leaning his head back Justin smiled as he watched Brian bend over to pick his jeans and threw them into the wash basket.

The House phone rang and Justin sat up and leaned over to the bedside table picking it up he answered in a monotone voice "hello" he answered.

"Hi Daddy Justin"

"Hey Gussy" Justin said rolling down to the end of the bed to stand "it's a bit late for you to be calling what's up"

It was silent for a second "mummy and mama are fighting"

Justin frowned "it's okay where is JR, Gus"

"She's asleep but Justin I don't want to be here" he whined.

"I know Gus" he said "so tell me what you did today?"

Gus sighed "I made a friend today but it turned out he just wanted to push me in front of my girlfriend" he said "and then she broke up with me"

Justin smiled "its okay there will be other Girlfriends Gus" Brian stuck his head into the bedroom from the en suite bathroom, Justin looked up and smiled.

"I know" Gus sighed.

"Gus" a voice said in the background.

"I got to go Justin before Mama comes" he said quickly ending the call quickly.

Justin put the phone back on the dresser "bye then, he's way too hyper for his own good" he said sitting back on the bed and leaned back on against the headboard.

Brian walked back out of the bedroom "why did Gus Phone?"

Justin put his hands on his lap "Mel and Linz were fighting" he said inching the back of his neck "they should learn not to fight in front of him I thought they would have been experts by now with how much they always fight about stupid little things."

Brian sat next to him and leaned down on his side propping his head up with his arm "what is this I hear about Gus having a girlfriend I wasn't aware he was allowed to date"

Justin grinned and shuffled down laying his head on the pillow "you're not going to be one of those fathers that demand that their kid won't date until they have finished college"

Brian looked up at him with a straight face "who said he could date"

Justin leaned over and kissed his lips "oh you're so precious Brian"

"I don't do precious"

Justin smirked, Brian rolled his eyes "yeah but you play it too well" he said pulling him into a kiss. He leaned over Brian as he moved his hand that was holding his head up and Justin kissed down his jaw line. The phone rang behind Justin's head he pulled away "I have to get that" he said hovering over Brian's lips and kissed him.

Justin rolled away so he had his back to Brian and picked the phone and held it to his ear "Hello"

"Is this Justin Taylor?" a feminine voice on the other end asked.

"Yes this is him" Justin replied rolling onto his stomach.

"Hi I'm Jackie from the yummy catering company sorry for calling so late but I have been swamped all day" she explained "it says here your planning your commitment ceremony Yes?"

"Yes" he said.

There was a shuffling of paper "you haven't decided on how many quest or if you're going to have a sit down dinner or Buffett I was just calling to confirm those details"

"Yeah sure if you could bear with me for one second" Justin rolled over and walked out of the bedroom grabbing a white shirt and placed it over his head momentarily taking the phone away from his ear "Hey Brian" he called Brian looked up "sit or spread?"

"Sit" Brian said raising his eyebrow "why?"

Justin smiled "nothing" he said walking out of the room and into the office and opened the top of drawer and opened the journal book putting the phone back to his ear "We'll have a sit down Meal and we have around 75 people roughly I don't know yet until I send the invitations out which I have been waiting for them to arrive before I know a certain amount of people" he explained.

"That's fine but we need to know 2 weeks in advance" Jackie explained "are you this week or either next week for samples?"

Justin bit his lip and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing "yeah sure I'm sure I can get him away from work what would be best for you?"

"I have a lot at 2 tomorrow or Saturday or Monday Next week"

"Tomorrow would be perfect, at two was it?"

"Yes that's right Mr Taylor"

"Please call me Justin, Mr Taylor is my father and thank you for contacting me" Justin said.

"Look forward to seeing from you Justin"

"Thank you Jackie bye for now" he said.

"Bye Justin" she hung up. Justin sighed and stuffed the journal back in the top drawer without shutting it he walked along the corridor and stood in the doorway of the bedroom "Hey Brian" he looked up and raised his eyebrow as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head "you busy tomorrow?"

"No"

Justin grinned and jogged in the room and laid on the bed "Good we're going to go somewhere tomorrow" he rested his head on Brian's chest.

"We are, are we?" he said.

Justin leaned up "Trust me" he whispered against his lips "Are you going to make me tell you where we're going"

Brian smirked and kissed Justin at his jaw "yeah looks like it" Justin licked his bottom lip and threaded his hands through Justin's hair.

JT-QAF-BK

Ben answered the front door, Debbie stood at the door "Ben Hi" she smiled walking more into the room and barging into the house. Ben sighed and closed the door behind her as he watched her walk into the kitchen. "So how have you been?" she asked turning round to face him.

"Good" Ben gulped and walked into the sitting room "I need to go to the bathroom would you excuse me for a second?" he said turning round and leaving.

Debbie frowned and sat on the tall stall and put her bag on the middle counter. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall; a few papers were stacked on top of the middle counter where clean pots and pans were scattered. Licking her lips she leaned over and shuffled through the papers, one caught her eye 'HIV results'

Deb picked it out and opened it 'Michael Novotney' she licked her lips as she read the rest 'Positive' she gasped.

"Debbie" Ben said.

Debbie looked up "how long have you known? Does Michael even know?" it was silent "Ben" she shouted. Ben looked up and nodded "Ben you need to tell me"

Ben licked his top lip "Michael knows that's why he's not here" Ben explained.

Debbie threw the paper back on the counter "this is your fault, you've ruined everything" she said walking forward and pushed him against his chest.

Ben closed his eyes and took the pushing "I promised I wouldn't give to him and I haven't" he said grabbing onto her wrist and put her arms at her side.

"How the fuck you know if you gave to him or not?" Debbie stepped back.

Ben put his hand on the door frame "because we haven't had sex for 21 months" he walked into the kitchen with his back to her "you think Michael's so perfect"

"Well now he isn't" she shouted.

Ben turned round "don't shout at me Debbie I'm not the one who cheated"

Next time on Queer as Folk: Brian and Justin visit Mel and Linz after Gus phones again. Ben returns back to work to get his mind off Michael who has been missing for over a week.


	7. Episode 7

AN: This Episode is all about Brian and Justin with characters here and there with a surprise at the end.

I got a review asking Why Ben and Michael hasn't had sex for 21 months? From Gatin54 The answer is I don't know I didn't think of that when I wrote it I was more interested in the story of Brian and Justin but I will have an answer by the time I have finished this season if not then you can use your imagination.

Sorry about not hearing what you want to hear.

I know I've been getting reviews about the story taking forever to update but please bear with me I'm rather busy by reading and typing out my sisters stories plus having college with loads of assignments and also trying to catch up on all I've missed on from DBSK video's before they split as I've only been liking them since 2006. But it's not any excuse so bear with me.

Chapter 7

Brian snuggled up to the pillow and clutched it to his chest opening his eyes the bed was empty, he blinked rapidly from the sun coming through the blinds reaching up he stretched and sat up.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table he pushed the sheet away from his body and stood stretching again reaching up with his arms Brian licked his dry lips. He switched the shower on as he walked back into the bedroom and looked through his wardrobe to pick his suit from the rack of many he put it up on the sliding wardrobe hand door and walked back into the bathroom.

Itching his nose he dressed for the day after his shower the phone rang he walked over to the bedside table with his open shirt and picked the phone up putting it to his ear "Hello"

"Daddy"

Brian sat on his bed "Gus shouldn't you be going to school now?"

"Yeah" Gus said quietly "Daddy um when will I get to see you?" he asked.

Brian smiled "I don't know yet Gus but soon" he said his alarm went off he leaned and switched it off. It was silent on the other end "Gus you still there" he asked he took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. Biting his bottom lip he put the phone back and sighed. Dialling Lindsey's number Brain put it on loud speaker he buttoned up his shirt as it rang nobody picked it up.

Once he was dressed he picked his jacket and coat up and left the bedroom to get a quick drink of water. Brian sighed as shut the door of his car leaning back in his seat he drove out of the driveway and went to work.

Brian finished work for the day and walked a few blocks to Justin's studio he opened the door and walked into the mess. Justin stood in front of the far wall by the window he didn't turn around but he kept staring out the window. He sighed and licked his lips. Brian walked over behind him and hugged him from behind.

Justin looked up "hey" he said leaning back in Brian's arms "what you doing here?" He asked.

Brian kissed Justin's neck "I finished work already" he said leaning his head on his shoulder "I got another call from Gus this morning after you left it was rather cryptic" he said licking his lip "he hung up"

Justin frowned "why is he calling all the time?"

"I don't know he always seem to hang up after a few minutes" Brian explained "maybe he's trying to tell us something? But I don't know what it is. Lindsey isn't picking up her phone either it's like they are trying to avoid me"

"Do you think I shouldn't really say it" he said putting his hand on Brian's forearm "I have a few days I can spare to go up there" he looked at Brian sideward "I'm kind of worried for him" he said looking back out the window.

Brian breathed out "I'll get Cynthia to block my days" he said moving his hips forward "what you doing staring out the window. The scenery isn't going to change" he added.

Justin laughed "I'm just thinking" he said tapping Brian's arm and moving from his arms.

QAF-BK-JT-QAF

Emmett walked up the long path up to the old house of his childhood; he held his phone and PDA in his hand. Standing in front of the yellow door he gave a big sigh before lifting his hand to the doorbell, A noise in the street made him flinch to look behind his shoulder turning back to the door it was already half open.

Raising an eyebrow he pushed the door gently "hello" he called he took a deep breath before stepping inside the house dodging the first floor board as it always used to creak when he was young and continued to walk down the hall "winner" he said calling his dad's name.

Emmett stood in the doorway of the kitchen as a old man sat at the table licking his lips as crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen "Sir"

The man looked up and not saying a word Emmett turned around "if you're not going to talk then there was no point in me catching a flight out of here. I have a business to run" he said walking back down the hall.

"Wait" a croaky voice said.

Emmett stopped and waited for the man to continue.

The croaky voice coughed "I called for a reason" he said Emmett turned round and looked aping his old man "my prospective has changed"

Emmet licked his lips "your absent for 35 years of my life why has it changed now?" he asked.

The man took a deep breath "I'm dying"

Emmet sighed "oh" he said walking towards the table "how long have you got?" he asked pulling the chair out from under the table and sat down.

The man looked up "a year max" he said taking a sip of scotch from the table "but if I keep going on like this I might even die in a few months" he explained "I've been looking through stuff and I need to set everything right before I go"

Emmet leaned on the table "like what"

"Just mementos and fixing everything I have broken and that includes my kids that I've neglected for all their lives" he said looking over at him.

QAF-BK-JT-QAF

Ben walked out of the bedroom as he was all dressed and ready to work. Grabbing his jacket from banister he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit juice from the fridge. Standing in the doorway of the living room he took a sip of juice before putting his shoes on and grabbed everything he needed for work.

The front door opened, Michael walked into the kitchen. Ben looked up of walked straight past him not bothering to say anything and left the house

Michael frowned as he heard the front door slam shut. He walked up the stairs to change his clothes standing in the doorway of his and Ben's room it was still the same layout but the feelings were different. He sighed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Ben walked into the diner to stand in front of the counter, Debbie walked over "the usual?" she asked he nodded "hey Ben darling any news from Michael?" she asked first before putting his order in.

Ben nodded "he arrived early this morning I have not talked to him" he stated placing his suitcase on the counter before taking a seat. The other waiter handed him a coffee cup and poured "thanks Francis" he said.

QAF-BK-JT-QAF

Michael stood in front of the bathroom mirror on the shelf sat various pots of pills the light shone on Michael tired expression.

The doorbell rang Michael stayed silent as he opened a pot and took one, swallowing It without water. Michael blinked looking down at the floor before opening another pot and doing the same previously.

After a few more seconds the person on the other side started to knock "Michael you open this damn door now I just saw Ben" Debbie's voice called. After a few more minutes Debbie sighed and started to walk away she looked briefly up at the window. Deb stood standing where she was, the door opened and she walked back up the path.

Michael opened the wider for her walk in, she shuffled in "baby" she said putting her hands on either sheer of his face.

Michael pulled away from her "I don't deserve it" he stated licking his lip  
"I slept around Ma" he said putting his face in his hands "it's my fault" he cried.

Debbie frowned as she let him cry into her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me from the start when it all started" Debbie said later on once Michael had calmed down. They both were sat on the sofa beside each other.

Michael explained "it kind of started a few months after Mel and Lindsey left" he said.

QAF-BK-JT-QA

Brian stood in front of the bathroom mirror the shower was running beside him after checking into the hotel him and Justin crashed to the bed for some sleep as they got off the flight at 10ish at night. They both woke up around 6 the next morning but Justin went back to sleep. Brian sighed as he let his sleep pants fall to the floor. He stepped into the shower and closed the door.

Letting the water cascade down his body he glanced out of the bathroom door and saw the light in the bedroom turn on before the sound of Justin moving around. Leaning his head back he washed his body with his own shower gel that he brung in his carry-on bag as they were only staying for at least a few days at the most.

Brian turned the water off and got out of the shower grabbing at the towel on the rack he tied it round his waist as he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Justin was nowhere to be seen "Justin" he called sitting on the bed.

Justin popped his head in the door "yep" he said. His hair was a blonde mess from sleeping for 12 hours and he had a piece of pineapple in his mouth.

Brian looked over his shoulder "we'll leave for Lindsey later on before she goes and picks up Gus" he said

Justin nodded and disappeared back out of the bedroom.

Brian sighed as he dried himself he shook his hair and licked his lips before standing and letting the towel fall to the floor. Walking over to the standing mirror in the corner of the room after putting some boxers on the bit his lips and straightened the wet strands of his hair. Brian finished getting dressed.

Brian stood on the doorstep ringing the bell again Justin had his hands shoved in his jacket pocket as a chill ran over his body.

Justin blew into his hands to keep them warm "maybe Lindsey already left" he stated putting his hands back in his pockets. Biting the inside of his cheek Justin took his phone out and speed dialled Lindsey "she's not answering"

Brian licked his lip "Let's just go to Gus school" he said. They walked back to the rental car and headed to Gus school just ten minutes away from their house.

Brian stopped the car next to the cab across from the school. Justin readjusted himself in the chair before Brian looked at the time to make sure they were on time for the kids to come out of the school. They could hear the school bell muffled in the background as Justin rolled down the window.

Brian got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side door "I don't see Lindsey" he stated.

Justin shrugged "Maybe she just walked" he said.

Brian leaned back against the door as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard "see you in a minute" he said walking across the road.

Justin slumped down and watched him leave "bye hot stuff" he whistled. Brian looked over his shoulder and smirked. Justin grinned.

Brian put his hands in his pockets as he walked round the school building into the large space of concrete there was several parents gathered round most were sitting on the benches or was talking to other parents. The classroom door opened a teacher walked out of the class and kids followed her wearing their matching outfits.

"Daddy"

Brian smiled as Gus ran towards him he wore a large grin on his face and his backpack was jumping up and down as he launched himself into his arms. Gus wrapped his arms round Brian's neck "hey Sonny Boy" he said.

Gus hugged him tighter "what you doing here Daddy?" he asked.

Brian hitched Gus for him to put his legs round his waist "what does it look like I'm here to see my favourite boy"

Gus looked over his shoulder and waved at the teacher goodbye "Bye Miss Hathaway this is my daddy" he called as Brian started walking back round the building. Gus leaned forward and Kissed Brian's cheek "but Mama will be mad if I don't wait for Mummy" he stated.

"Why do you say that?" He asked walking towards the car. Brian licked his lips as Gus shrugged and turned his head away from Brian's prying eyes. Brian walked across the road "you can tell me anything you know Sonny Boy?"

Gus shrugged again "I know" he said glancing at Brian's face and placed his hand on his neck his sleeves were pulled up from reaching out he had a slight bruise on his wrists "Justin" Gus said gleefully as he spotted Justin from the passenger seat as the earlier conversation was easily forgotten.

Justin smiled as Gus waved at him "Hey"

Brian opened the back seat car door and placed him on the seat. Gus strapped himself in after he frowned up at his father "I do it" he said. Brian put his hands up and stepped back from the door and closed it behind him. Getting in the driver's seat Justin and Gus had already started having a conversation. Gus was telling Justin what he did t school today and all about his art class.

Brian didn't put his seatbelt on as he listened to Gus and Justin yammering on, glancing at the time it has only been a few minutes "Hey Sonny Boy where's Mummy?"

Gus shrugged and he went silent.

"Gus doesn't mummy come pick you up?" Brian asked.

Gus bit his lip "Not really" he replied looking down at his lap "Mama said if I'm a big boy then I should act like one and walk home by myself" he explained fiddling with his thumbs and going silent again. Justin frowned and looked over at Brian but he had already pulled away from the curb and drove back to Lindsey house, he showed no emotion on his face as he drove but the journey was silent.

Brian and Justin stood in lighted up hallway as they stood near the front door "Gus go pack some stuff" he demanded as he was slightly angry. Gus looked up from his place as he was squished in between Justin and Brian's leg he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and Justin followed to help him.

Lindsey was holding JR in her arms "what you doing?" she asked.

Brian had his arms crossed over his chest "what does it look like Lindsey" he said.

"He has School he can't miss out" Lindsey countered.

"I'm taking him back with me" Brian said raising his voice.

"You can't do that" Mel said from behind them she had just come home from work as she was still wearing her coat on and holding her bag over her shoulder "you have no parental rights too"

Brian uncrossed his arms "I'm his father" he said glancing up at Gus and Justin as stood on the top of the stairs "I saw the bruises on his wrists Melanie so don't you dare slap out the parental rights act that I gave permission for"

Brian was almost shouting as he glanced down at Gus as he changed out of his uniform and into a short sleeved t shirt that showed several bruises and cuts on his forearm and wrists. Justin picked Gus up and he immediately hugged onto Justin as they descended the stairs "I gave permission for you to take my son here and I can take everything I gave back and that includes my Parental rights"

Melanie laughed as she walked round him "nobody would give you rights to look after a child" she sneered "you're not fit to look after yourself let alone somebody else"

Brian shrugged walking to the bottom of the stairs "you're so lucky that I'm not going to report your ass to social services" he said taking the bag from Justin "take him to the car" he said. Justin nodded and walked out of the front door as he was holding Gus to him. Brian glanced over at Lindsey "I expected more from you Linds I trusted in the both of you to look after him and you start to abuse him by hitting him"

Lindsey bit her lip "Gus is just a clumsy child. Kids just fall all the time"

Brian shook his head "No he is not I may not be around all the time but I do know my son and he didn't get those bruises and cuts all by himself" he said "I get a call from Gus every few days with or without you and every time he has to talk quietly and sometimes he never speaks at all" he explains "don't bother to call anyone or this little secret won't be private for very long"

Lindsey starts to cry "you can't take him away from me" she said stepping forward.

Brian walked to the front door "I didn't want to do this" he said over his shoulder "you will be getting a court order in the next 14 days" he added as he left slamming the door behind him.

Lindsey had crumbled to the floor still holding JR.

Next time on Queer as Folk: The bruises on Gus's arms and wrists are not the only things that upsets Brian Once the court order has been filed the gang are separated on different sides. Hunter may be busy with school but he can still help a child just like he was, Michael comes to terms with his HIV and the separation of sides as Brian battles the court as well as him and Ben's relationship in trouble.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

AN: some of this stuff In this Chapter are not real and I don't know what would happen if this situation happened in real life as I don't know what sort of steps you have go through in order for this to happen so please keep an open mind.

Brian walked into the office holding his suitcase his hair was a bit messed up, Ted stood by his desk putting some paper on the desk "hey Brian you here late" he said.

Brian put one hand up to silence him "don't" he said throwing the suitcase on the chair "Gus" he called. Gus came running into the room with his backpack and a pad of paper in one hand. He paused by his desk and looked up, Brian put his hand on the top of his head "go over to the table" he said.

Brian walked round his desk pulling his chair out and sat in the seat "Ted you couldn't get Gus a juice would you?" he said leaning on the desk with his arms crossed.

Gus opened his bag and took a box of pencils "Hi Ted" he waved taking out a pencil and opened his drawing pad.

Ted turned to Brian "what is Gus doing here?" he said.

Brian picked the phone up and dialled a number putting the phone to his ear "don't want to talk about it" he said dismissing the question, Ted walked out of the room "Adrian tell me the truth what would happen if I took my child away from his mother?" there was a pause on the other end before he spoke.

Brian sighed "well yeah that's what I have done, not until you hear the reason do you think you could grant me a court order?" he said. The person on other end answered straight away "thanks" he said hanging up.

Brian stood up "Gus come here" he said, Gus looked up from his drawing and slammed the pencil down to run over to him. Brian lifted him onto his lap.

Gus leaned back into Brian's arm "Daddy what's going to happen to me am I going away" he said.

Brian frowned "no Sonny boy you're not going anywhere" he said kissing him on the top of his head "who said that to you?"

Gus looked down "Mumma" he replied playing with his fingers "she said that because I'm bad for messing JR'S room up that when I'm 11 she's going to ship me off somewhere and and if I didn't do what I was told I would never ever see you again" he explained

Brian licked his lip it was silent for a few more minutes before Brian tightened his arms round Gus's body, Gus looked up from his arms "Daddy am I going to live with you now?" he said. Brian sighed closing his eyes as he rested his chin gently on Gus's head.

Gus blinked before moving from his arms to hug Brian "Daddy you're hugging me too tight" he said against his neck.

"Oh" Brian said loosening his arms and tickling Gus under the arms "Daddy" he screeched as he giggled slapping his hands on Brian's covered arms "stop it" he said as Brian continued. Gus had moved around so much he had shifted down off the chair.

Brian stopped tickling him and lifted him onto his feet "okay I'll stop why don't you draw some more and we'll go get Justin okay" Gus nodded and ran back to the table. Brian smiled and pushed himself back to the table.

JT-QAF-BK

Emmett coughed as the cab came to a stop in front of the flat "thanks" he said handing him some dollars. He smiled opening the door, the driver took his bag out of the back "thanks again" he said taking the suitcase handle and walked towards the flat.

Licking his lips Emmett shut the apartment door dropping his bag to the door he picked his letters from the floor and walked over to his laptop on the table turning it on before sitting on the couch and going through the mail.

Looking through the dating service website Emmett looking at his mail before being disappointed and not had any replies "I give up" Emmett said as he closed the browser There was a knock at the door Emmett dumped the mail in the trash before opening the door "coming"

Michael sighed "hey Em where have you been?" he asked.

Emmett raised an eyebrow "somebody tells me you haven't shown up in a while either" he said "come on in Michael why stand there" he added.

Michael walked in and slammed the door behind him "I have HIV"

Emmett stared at him with his mouth open he put his hands together "oh baby" he exclaimed walking towards him and hugging him round the neck "how's your mother taking it"

Michael sighed "fine like I'm taking a walk through the park" he said stepping back "the thing is I didn't exactly get it from Ben"

"What" Emmett screeched, Michael crashed to the sofa and sighed, Emmett turned round and sat on the table in front of Michael "what was you thinking Michael its Ben the guy you've had for the last 4 years and you go and sleep with someone" he said.

Michael covered his eyes "yeah I know" he growled "why was I so stupid"

"Tell me why you slept with someone else" he said.

Michael licked his lip and put his head onto the back of the sofa "it was a few months after Mel and Lindsey left. I started to have these nightmares about never seeing JR ever again and I sort of pushed Ben away. It wasn't my intention in sleeping with Hank it sort of just happened. I felt like I was a bad father to JR because I couldn't see her as much as Brian did and I sort of felt like a total failure with everything." He explained

"Ben was busy with his new book and Hunter had no time to come home because of College, Ma was being too busy with Carl and his heart attack. Everybody had their own lives and mine was falling apart. Ben had sort of an inkling about this but I chose to ignore it" Michael covered his face with arms "I was acting like the one thing I hated" he added.

Emmett bit his lip "Michael why didn't you just talk to Ben instead of pushing him away even though he knew about the affair why hold it in" Emmett's voice was raised. Emmett stood "it's your fault; I thought you were better than this"

Michael looked up with wide eyes "Wh-What"

Emmett shrugged "I'm surprised Ben hasn't left you yet"

Michael stood up "Emmett I never knew you would feel this way?" he said.

Emmett shook his head and walked round the table "you have it so easy Michael you all do, at least you have someone but I have to resort to waiting for mail on a stupid dating website for a date. Nobody seems interested in me" he said.

Michael frowned "Emmett you're just trying too hard" he said.

Emmett sighed "I'm sick of waiting" he shouted "I want to be alone Michael dump your problems on someone else." Michael walked out as Emmett crashed to the sofa and shouted out into the apartment. His laptop made a sound Emmett looked over at the screen.

INBOX: 1

JT-QAF-BK

Brian drove down the street in the back seat Gus was holding onto the seatbelt strap the car was silent as they continued towards Justin studio.

Gus started to singing quietly in the back "On top Of spaghetti, All covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball, When somebody sneezed, It rolled off the table, And on to the floor, And then my poor meatball, Rolled out of the door. It rolled in the garden, And under a bush, And then my poor meatball, Was nothing but mush."

Brian raised an eyebrow as he paused at the red light. Gus continued to sing "The mush was as tasty, as tasty could be, and early next summer, It grew into a tree, the tree was all covered, with beautiful moss, It grew lovely meatballs, and tomato sauce" Gus bobbed his head with the invisible music as Brian pulled up to the curb.

Justin came out of the studio and walked towards the car just as Gus had started to finish the children's song "So if you eat spaghetti, all covered with cheese, hold on to your meatball, and don't ever sneeze"

Justin got in the car "oh you're singing the On Top Of Spaghetti song"

Brian raised an eyebrow "you know this god awful song"

Justin did his seatbelt up "yeah don't you know anything" he said sitting back in the seat "so did you two have fun at Daddy's work today?" he asked looking in the rear-view mirror at Gus who nodded his head.

Brian smiled as he pulled away from the curb "you could say that" he said "except he got bored an hour later" Gus smiled away at the back and started to sing the song again but Justin joined in as well halfway through. Brian rolled his eyes as he put the radio to block their noise out "no singing in the car my boys" he said

Justin grinned at Gus as he moved his hand in an up and down motion to increase the noise; Brian had turned into a main street just as they had finished their song and signalled round the corner to park the car. "Alright the car song is over" Brian said turning the car engine off and took his seatbelt off.

Gus undid his seatbelt as well and picked up his backpack and drawing pad from his feet.

Justin grabbed onto Brian's tie and pulled him into a kiss "mm" he kissed him on the lips. Gus sighed in the back of the car just as Brian pulled away from the kiss "what was that for?" he asked.

Justin shrugged taking his seatbelt off and got out of the car.

They walked into the diner Gus ran towards Debbie who was serving a cup of coffee to a customer "Grandma Deb" he smiled gripping onto her leg.

Debbie looked down and smiled "Hey Gus what you doing here?"

Gus grinned up at her "I'm staying with Daddy now look at my picture" he said opening his pad to the right page and showed her his drawing

Brian walked in with his arm round Justin's shoulder, Debbie looked up "hey look we thought you disappeared off the face of the earth" she said walking to the counter; Emmett sat on one of the stools.

Brian smirked "you wish" he jibed "Gus go sit down" he said. Gus rushed to the nearest stall and dumped his drawing pad on the table and took his backpack off. Brian moved his arm and leant on the counter "So I hear Michael's back from his disappearing act" he said.

Justin went and sat next to Gus.

Debbie froze and Emmett snorted as he said it "what's so amusing?" Brian said "he didn't sleep with someone did he?" he joked hitting Emmett on the arm "fuck off" he cursed as he looked at Debbie's and Emmett's face.

Brian shook his head "wow Michael your fucking screwed" he said turning and sitting in the stall opposite Justin.

Debbie walked over and had her normal pad and pencil in her hand "so what will it be?" She asked smacking her lips with the chewing gum.

Brian leaned back in the seat and put his arm on the back of the chair "nothing for me but get Gus burger, chips, shake and Usual for Justin" he replied "so where is Michael?" he asked.

Debbie wrote the order down "at home maybe you could take 5 minutes to visit him from your busy schedule" she walked away and placed the order. Brian rolled his eyes and watched Gus drawing. Debbie walked back over and stood at the foot of the table "so tell me the truth why is Gus here in the middle of the school week"

Brian itched his neck "I've petitioned for full custody" he said.

Debbie sat in the seat "what about Lindsey and Mel?"

Brian shrugged "what about them?"

"Shouldn't you consult them first?" Debbie asked crossed her arms on the table.

Brian shook his head "it's none of your business Debbie so why don't you keep your mouth shut for a change" he said and pointed at Gus's picture "who's that supposed to be?" he asked Gus.

Gus took a moment to think before answering "it's you, me and Justin silly" he continued his drawing by keeping within the lines as he coloured the picture with great detail. The bell rang Brian turned to Debbie "shouldn't you be working" he stated.

Debbie stood up from the stall and paused for a moment in order to slap him round the head "don't speak to me like that" she leaned on the table with both hands and pointe her finger at him "now tell me son why is Gus here and not with Mel and Lindsey.

Brian looked in her eyes "because he's with me now drop it and take that order to the customer behind me"

Debbie fixed him with a firm stare before standing back upright. Justin looked up from drawing with Gus to look over at Brian's face, his face was expressionless but as soon as Debbie moved away his mask dropped as he stared at Gus drawing.

Emmett looked between Brian and Debbie in their staring contest before his phone rang. He answered his phone "Hello" he greeted the person on the other end of the phone, Emmett hunched his back as he chatted with the person "Yes I have booked the removal's Pops" he said "okay I'll see you next week when I pick you up from the airport. Yeah okay Bye Bye"

JT-QAF-BK

Mel walked off the plane with JR in her arms and Lindsey walking behind holding her carry On Bag on her shoulder as they weaved through the crowd Michael stood at the baggage claim with an excited expression. Mel walked towards them "Hey look who that is it's Daddy" Mel said.

JR grinned and reached over to claim him round the neck Michael took her from Mel "Hey Pumpkin" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy" she smiled.

Melanie and Lindsey got their suitcases "thanks for picking us up at short notice" Lindsey said pulling out her suitcase handle out "we're kind of in a rush to get here"

Michael looked behind them "Where's Gus?"

Lindsey looked over at Melanie with a sour look "he's here already" she said walking away dragging her suitcase behind her.

Michael looked over at Mel "what's this all about?" he asked.

Mel picked her bag from the floor where Lindsey left it "Brian kidnapped him from School and brought him back here" she said.

Michael raised an eyebrow "he would never do that"

Mel snapped at him "well he did and now he's got a court order against us" she retaliated "now can we go?" he said. Michael nodded and they started to walk out of the airport.

JT-QAF-BK

Michael held JR's hand as they walked up to Debbie's door "go on and knock for grandma" he said Melanie and Lindsey was just paying for the cab behind him. JR reached up and knocked hard on the door "good girl" Michael said Jenny looked up at him grinning with a massive smile.

The door opened "look it's my grand-daughter" Debbie exclaimed clapping her hands and picking her up. Debbie kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug as soon as she saw Melanie walking up the driveway she stepped out of the house and slammed the door behind her "she's not stepping foot In my house" she pointed at her.

"Ma" he called "why you acting this way?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Debbie hitched JR on her hips "because Michael. Brian, Justin and Gus are here and I don't want her near them" she said.

Michael scrunched his face up "what do you mean they were the ones that took Gus"

Debbie shook her head "is that what she's been telling you" she said.

Melanie stopped halfway up the path "I suppose Brian has been telling you lies again like he always does" she sneered "come Michael take JR off Debbie and we're leaving" she said walking back up the path.

Michael frowned as Debbie's front door opened. Ben stood in the doorway "Ben" he said quietly.

"Come in guys we have some talking to do"

Once they all got in Debbie's front room, Michael, Melanie, Lindsey and Jr were at the foot of the door as the rest of the gang was scattered in the room. Brian, Justin and Gus were sitting in the kitchen table playing a card game. Lindsey watched on looking over Melanie's shoulder as Emmett and Ted were sat on the sofa.

"Gus" Lindsey said.

Gus looked up at Lindsey and froze "hey" Justin put his hand on Gus arm. Gus looked back at his puzzle forgetting Lindsey by the door and swinging his legs on the chair.

Lindsey looked down at her feet.

Michael raised an eyebrow "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

TBC…

Next Time on Queer As Folk: Brian and Justin's wedding is near but it falls on the same day as the court date so they have to postpone it for further notice. And Ted and Blake have officially adopted Freddie. Emmett is going on a date with the man from the internet. Ben and Michael reconnect but it is still strained as they are on different sides of the whole Gus thing.


End file.
